


In Another World

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Jocelyn Amell gets a glimpse of what might have happened if another had been the Hero of Ferelden
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Amell & Anders
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 2





	In Another World

"Joss," Anders asked, concerned. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"And here I thought you'd love to see something the Circle wanted kept away," Jocelyn said.

"It's just...this magic is dangerous," Anders argued. "Do you really need more trouble?"

"Me and trouble go together like dwarves and stone," Jocelyn said. "I can control this. I'll be fine."

"Well, on your head be the consequences," Anders said. "But please don't die. I do _not_ want to be the one to tell Leliana that you were killed by some crazy magical artifact."

Jocelyn nodded, pouring the lyrium that Halli had given her into the phial. She stared into the glass, seeing an image. Then her nose touched it and she was hurled forward. She could hear Anders shout behind her, but it was far away.

And then she was standing in the royal palace, surrounded by Ferelden's nobility. A man in heavy silver armor lay on the ground, and Jocelyn could see that he didn't have his head. _Loghain,_ she thought. This was the Landsmeet, but it was a different one than she had attended. She recognized Alistair, Leliana, and Wynne, but the fourth person was a stranger to her. The woman who stood with them was beautiful, with blonde hair and steely grey eyes, and she wore silverite armor that seemed to shine in the light.

"As the arbiter of this decision, who will sit on Ferelden's throne?" she heard Arl Eamon say.

"Alistair will be king," the blonde woman began, her voice calm, "and I shall rule beside him."

 _That's impossible,_ Jocelyn thought. _The people would never take a Warden as their queen._ But to her surprise, there were no arguments to her bold suggestion.

She heard Anora's protest, but the scene was starting to fade around her. When the picture cleared, she was standing in what looked like a grand dining hall. Alistair sat at a raised table in the front, the woman beside him. She was wearing an elaborate white dress and a crown that seemed to be made of roses.

"So," the woman said, her voice much softer now, "what shall the first stop on our honeymoon be?"

"Perhaps our chambers, my love?" Alistair said, his voice sounding almost suave. _Who is this man and what has he done with Alistair?_

"Are you sure it's proper to speak that way in front of our guests?" the woman asked.

"Aww. I didn't realize you cared what the nobles thought," Alistair argued. The woman kissed him square on the lips in front of everyone.

"It was a joke, my king," the woman said. "I actually quite like the idea."

"Well, that's good," Alistair said. He continued talking to her in the same loving tone, but Jocelyn couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. The scene started to fade around her, going black.

 _I need to get out of here,_ Jocelyn thought, trying to pull herself out. She felt herself wrenched upward, and then she was lying on the hard stone floor of the Black Emporium, Anders looking down at her.

"You alright, Joss?" he asked, concerned. "You looked like you've seen a ghost."

"I...it's hard to explain what I saw," Jocelyn said, shakily pulling herself into a sitting position. "It was a Warden, like me, but...different."

"How?" Anders asked.

"Warden Loghain was killed at the Landsmeet," Jocelyn explained.

"Wouldn't that mean he was never Warden Loghain at all?" Anders asked.

Jocelyn laughed. "I suppose so," she said.

"Well it's safe to say that this other Warden was not quite as merciful at you were," Anders said. "What else did you see? How was everything different?"

"I'm pretty sure the Warden I saw wasn't a mage," Jocelyn said. "She had armor and a sword. And...she's married to Alistair."

"You mean the nobles let the king marry a Grey Warden?" Anders said. "This just gets more and more interesting. Was this a happy marriage?"

"It was," Jocelyn said. "He was happier with her than he ever was with me. He loved her."

"That so?" Anders asked.

"Yes," Jocelyn said sadly. "It makes me wonder...should I have killed Loghain?"

"Well, it's not like you could have made him that happy," Anders said. "You never loved him, and even if you did, you're a mage. They'd never make you the queen."

"I know that," Jocelyn snapped. "It's just...Alistair was happy with the Wardens. He loved travelling around with me, saving the world, even if we didn't always agree on things." She paused. "And I took that all away from him when I spared his worst enemy and sent him off into exile."

"You did what you thought was right, Joss," Anders said. "It's not your fault that he was too blinded by grief and hate to see that."

"I know, Anders," Jocelyn said. "And I don't regret what I did. But he was loyal to me, and I feel like I betrayed him."

"The way I see it, he betrayed you," Anders said. "He abandoned his commander, his kingdom, he abandoned the world because he saw getting revenge as more important than doing what was right. I mean, I don't agree with everything you do, but you don't see me running off now, do you?"

"You're right, Anders," Jocelyn said. "With Loghain's help, I stopped the Blight from killing us all. We're making the world a better place. That's worth the cost of one man, isn't it?"

"I'd say so," Anders said. "Now, if we're done with the sad regret party, perhaps we could return to the Keep? This place is creepy."

"Of course," Jocelyn said. "The Templars are back again. How many times do I have to kick them out before they take the hint?"

Anders laughed. "That's the spirit," he said. And with that, they walked out, off to protect the world again.


End file.
